


Gilded Apple

by Wolfpup_4973



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anime Transformation, Fluff, Heaven, Imagery inspired by Diablo 3, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, Winged Alec Lightwood, less angsty than the summery suggests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpup_4973/pseuds/Wolfpup_4973
Summary: Raziel knew that Alexander Gideon Lightwood would be a pain in his ass; he just didn’t know that it would start like this. Lightwood was cursed to love like an angel, to love only once, and because of that love he would change the world forever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Gilded Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selene_Dreamwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Dreamwalker/gifts).



> Prompted by the lovely Selene. Uhh sorry probably not how you thought this was going to go. My brain took the prompt and ran in the opposite direction of what you intended, probably.

Raziel knew that Alexander Gideon Lightwood would be a pain in his ass; he just didn’t know that it would start like this. Lightwood was cursed to love like an angel, to love only once, and because of that love he would change the world forever. 

“Are you sure this is going to work Alec? I don’t want to anger an angel by trying to make a portal to heaven,” Catarina asked the nephilim. 

“Well it's not like this is the most blasphemous thing that we’re doing today, so at least if you can’t then we haven't wasted a day,” Alexander quipped back.

“I thought that hiding your nerves through humor is your parabatai’s thing, not yours Lightwood.” Catarina took a deep breath. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

As Catarina opened the portal she could tell that it was working, for the portal was white instead of the usual purple. After a deep breath Alec stepped through the portal.

After the portal closed, Alec looked around and couldn't believe his eyes.  _ So this is what Heaven looks like _ . Alec was in awe at the beauty of heaven as he rotated in place. Sunlight was streaming through enormous long thin oval windows. The cream walls were covered in golden decorations that reminded him of something from one of Magnus’ decor magazines. On the far wall there were pillars that supported a second storey balcony. On the edge of the balcony were what looked like a pair of golden wings extended towards the domed ceiling high above. Below the wings was what looked to be white pleated fabric with gold running streaks through it. Just in front of Alec stood a caped figure. 

This person - no, this angel - had his back to Alec. The angel’s hooded head was just out of the sunbeam that lit the rest of them. The figure turned to face him. Alec startled, as there was no face under the hood. Nothing, except a voice that started to speak.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I admit I did not expect to see you so soon. Tell me why are you here? What request do you have for me?” The figure was curious as to why the Lightwood boy was here.  _ Fame? Riches? Glory? _ The angel scoffed quietly.  _ Will you be different from all the rest? Will you ask for something that is not in my power to give? Or are you like the rest, the ones that storm in here and demand that the world bow to their will?  _ Alec could almost hear their inner monologue.

“I-I would like to to ask for im-immortality?” Alec stuttered. After taking another deep breath to calm his nerves, he started to speak again. “I know that I’m asking a lot. I do, but I’m not doing it for me.”

The angel tilted their head. “What do you mean that you’re not asking for immortality for yourself? Are you foolish enough that I, Raziel, would not see through the lie?”

“I’M NOT LYING! Uh, sir.”Alec cleared his throat. “I’m not lying. My boyfriend is immortal and he has been through enough heartbreak that I just want to love him for his forever and not a mortal one.” Alec’s cheeks were red and he was breathing hard from trying to make Raziel understand. 

“It's entirely possible he'll never return your love and devotion, little one. Will you be able to handle that?”

“I know that we’ve only been dating for four months but I have to hold onto the face that he will love me as I do him.”

“And what of your parabatai? How will you cope with the fact that you will have to spend the rest of your life missing a piece of your soul?”

“I-I I’ll get through it with the help of Magnus. Jace could die on patrol next week. Whether it's tomorrow or fifty years down the road, the answer will be the same. An eternity with Magnus is worth the pain of losing Jace. It is worth losing everyone because I love him, heart and soul. From the moment I met him I knew that we were going to be together. And now I want to change the world for him; to make it better.”

“My nephew is lucky to have you, Shadowhunter.” 

Alec blinked in surprise. 

“I shall grant your wish on one condition. You must tell no one that I have given you this gift. For if the worlds knew that an angel could grant immortality, the bloodshed would be astronomical. And if my nephew were to ask… tell him and only him. Come, we have much to do”

“ _ Thank you _ ,  _ Raziel _ ,  _ thank you.”  _

Alec couldn’t help the blinding grin that worked its way onto his face. 

After the pair had left the room, Alec noticed that there were a lot of floating platforms that were connected via bridges. Alec could see for miles in the open sky.

After a while Alec saw the most bizarre tree he had ever seen. For one thing the leaves were  _ blue _ and it looked like it was, he blinked a few times to try and comprehend what he was seeing, crying?  _ I wonder what it's crying? Is it the souls about to be born? Or was the liquid something  _ else _?  _ Soon Alec realized that this weird tree was their destination.

When they arrived Raziel turned to Alec and said, “Climb to the top of the Life tree and pick an apple. Be careful, for the tears have the power to make you forget everything you have ever loved with a single drop.”

_ Okay, ominous warnings aside. I guess what I said about legends being true was well... true. This strange blue tree is the Tree of Life. Whether it's the Golden Apples of the Greco-Romans or the Apples of Idunn of the Norse, ways of immortality do exist. Immortality is just out of reach and all I need to do is get an apple.  _ Alec’s thoughts were only about one thing as he climbed the tree. Getting the apple so he could have Magnus’ forever with him. Just as he was about to touch the apple he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. 

_ Drip. _

Alec held his breath. Something in himself told him not to move. That if he moved the drop would touch his skin.

_ Drip _

Alec swallowed, cautious, still not moving a muscle, hand still outstretched.

_ Drip _

Alec watched as the drop landed on the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt. The voice in the back of his head told him that he could move now. Alec lunged for the gilded fruit. Success. 

When Alec was back on his own two feet, Raziel started to speak. “Well done Nephilim.”  _ More like medium rare _ Alec couldn’t help himself to the little inside joke. “You have passed the final test. You may now eat the Apple of Life.”

Alec couldn’t take a bite fast enough. The fruit didn't taste like a normal apple, it wasn't even remotely apple flavored. It tasted like waffles. the waffles that he and Magnus would make together when they both had a day off.  _ Home, it tastes like home.  _ In between the bites he caught a glimpse of the blue flesh.  _ Huh, that's a new one. _

After Alec was finished with the apple he could feel the effects as he started to rise off the ground.

“Wha-what's happening?” Alec’s feet were almost higher than Raziel. He was flailing around trying to keep balanced.    
  


“The Apple of Life has started to take effect on you. When your feet land you will no longer be mortal.” 

At this Alec noticed a flutter behind him. He couldn’t believe his eyes, there were tendrils of  _ something _ coming out of his shoulder blades. The wings (?) were a pale glowing blue. Alec was still freaking out as his feet touched the ground, but then Raziel’s words cut through the panic.  _ When your feet land you will no longer be mortal. When your feet land… no longer mortal. No longer mortal… forever.  _ Alec smiled and thanked the angel profusely as Raziel made him a portal back to the loft.

~~~~~~A&ML-B~~~~~~

Magnus was confused. It had been years since Alec and he got married and yet the man hadn’t aged a day since. He kept looking back and forth between the picture of their wedding day and the man himself. “Darling… I have an odd question. Have you aged at all since the wedding?”

“No.”

That was not the answer that Magnus was expecting. At all. Magnus furrowed his brows and blinked rapidly. “What did you just say?’

“I said no. No, I haven't aged since the wedding. Why?”

Now Magnus was really confused. He sat down hard on the couch behind him. “ _ How have you not aged a day in 27 years, Alexander!  _ If you haven’t aged then… then.” Magnus could feel his breath quicken as he spoke.

“Then I must be immortal,” Alec finished for Magnus. “I asked Raziel for immortality. I didn’t want to leave you alone and heartbroken after I died. So I figured out a way to not die.” 

Magnus was tearing up at Alec's explanation. “No one has ever loved me like this. No one has ever,  _ ever  _ loved me enough that they wanted to stay.” The tears were falling now, smudging his eyeliner. “ _ Thank you Alexander _ for you are the one who has my heart so carefully held, yet still has no concern for his own.”

“I have no concern for my heart because I know that it is safe with you Magnus.” Alec pulled Magnus close and wiped the tears that were falling from Magnus’s eyes. “The thing about nephilim is that sometimes we love as angels do. Absolutely, without end or expectation. When I say  _ I love you _ that's how I mean it, Magnus. I love you like an angel does.” 

After Alec was done talking, Magnus couldn’t stop himself from kissing his husband with all the emotion that he was too choked up to say. 

When they surfaced to catch their breath, Alec rested his forehead on Magnus’. “The love I have for you,” Alec started to recite.

“Is a love that knows no bounds.”

“In times of joy as well as sadness.”

“In sickness and in health.”

“I will love you as my equal.”

“And protect you above all else.”

“I will share with you my truest feelings.”

“And when you speak, I will listen.”

“I will catch you when you fall.”

“And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights.”

“Magnus Bane.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

“I am, and will always be, your loving husband,” they said, finishing together with tears in both of their eyes.

“Always and forever, Magnus, I love you.” Alec didn’t notice that his wings had shown themselves as they were saying their vows. Magnus’ eyes narrowed.

“Darling, when were you going to tell me you had wings?”


End file.
